The Most Powerful Of All
by thecrazydemigodwizard
Summary: What happens when Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all fall in love with the same clear-sighted mortal? AND have have only one child? What happens, is me. My name is Shyra Alexis Johnson, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in ancient times, when Greek civilization was at its peak, the gods were having their winter council. Apollo's oracle had made an appearance, and had been allowed to stay. Suddenly, the oracle delivered a prophecy: A child of all the Big Three

Of the sky, death and sea

With gifts from ALL the gods

This one demigod must beat the odds

Destined to destroy or save the West

All will be determined by a single test

To this child a responsibility will fall

For they will be the most powerful of all

All the gods and goddess immediately looked at Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After a large bout of arguing, all the gods-including the minor ones who had been invited after the prophecy had been given-gave their gifts for the child into a ball of raw power which would bestow itself on the child when they were born. Over time everyone for got about the entire ordeal. But, many years later, the 'power ball' went to work. The prophecy had begun.

1476: Sara's P.O.V.- I bit my tongue to keep from yelling. Finally,it was over, and in my arms I proudly held my new baby girl. Looking at my new treasure and thinking of names, I made a decision to carry on the family tradition of naming the girls s names. A name I had always liked as a child, a name that I had made up myself. So, the next day, when the naming department asked for conformation, I immediately replied, "Her name is Shyra. Shyra Johnson."

10 years later: Shyra's P.O.V.-gritting my teeth, I swung my double swords, dissipating 8 monsters at once. I was shocked. Those years at camp really helped me improve. But when my back was turned to deflect a strike, a manticore's spike hit my shoulder. Silently cursing myself for letting my guard down, I fell to the ground, using the last of my energy to shadow travel my friends to their destination. As soon as I relaxed, my vision went black.

-TIME SKIP- Ethan's P.O.V.-I watched Shyra wake up groggily as I tried to hide myself. I knew-just like everybody else- about her lightning fast reflexes. It didn't work. As soon as her eyes opened, she had me pinned to the wall. After a few minutes, I realized that her sight must still be blurry. Once her vision cleared, she released me with a muttered "Sorry." After some catching up, I shooed her back to where she had been before and she pretended to wake up again as the chief of the group who were trying to raise Kronos walked in with a smug expression on his face. Within 2 seconds, he was on the floor of the cell with her on top of him, obviously frightened. I growled as his guards pulled her off. But then, Keith pulled out... a POMEGRANATE! It was glowing purple, and I knew it was enchanted. It took all of me not to sabotage the plan as they force-fed her the fruit from the Underworld, but the look in Shyra's eyes told me to stay where I was. Her irises turned black as she went into the death trance. Keith stepped back, and concluded with satisfaction, "That should last for several centuries. Nakaten, your part." I pulled out my wand and stepped forward, gulping nervously and praying to every god and goddess I could think of. I angled myself so that Keith couldn't see what I was really doing. Hyperventilating, I purposely overshot the memory modifying spell. I glanced at Keith. He hadn't noticed. When we left, I took a look at my friend. Little did I know, that was the last look I'd ever get.

2003: Johnathan's P.O.V.- After a quick Iris Message to Camp saying I was coming back from my retrieval mission, I started to run across the unfamiliar England landscape. As I passed a tree, I saw a flash and a blur of movement. Wait a minute... I saw what? I stopped in my tracks and backed up. In the shadows I could see the faint outline of someone curled up in a ball. I cautiously approached the tree, taking in details as I went. Suddenly, the person's eyes shot open and they went into a somersault, leapt to their feet and pointed 2 identical swords with swirled blades that I hadn't seen before. Because of this, I found myself facing a girl with wavy black hair that had two tiny braids from the front pinned back. She had wild eyes that changed color, freckles, a SERIOUS tan, an orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt like mine and faded blue jeans. She looked like she had just been shocked out of bed and was muscular. "Um.. " I tried to start a conversation: "I was just trying to help." She seemed to realize she had weapons out at the same time I realized I had flung my hands up in the 'I surrender' sign. She hastily flicked her wrists inward, and her swirled swords disappeared! After I had both put my hands down and gotten over my shock, I shook her hand. The introduction came at the same time. "I'm Shyra Johnson." "Johnathan Sunmer. I-um..." I struggled to come up with a fake reason as to why I was in the middle of nowhere in England. But she smiled, a gentle, yet amused smile and said, "You don't have to make up a cover story you know. I'm a demigod too. Didn't you notice the swords?" She said the last part with a little laugh. I relaxed, releasing a tension I didn't even know was there. "I was coming back from a retrieval mission and starting on my way-" "Back to camp?" It was a interruption, but it wasn't rude. I stared at the girl. She knew so much! But I replied, "Yeah. I have to get from England to Long Island, New York. But, how'd you know?" "I was there for 7 years. Since I was 3." She pulled out a leather necklace with 7 clay beads. She continued, " But, anyways, you need to get to Camp? I've never been to any 'Long Island', but I think I can help with that." She turned toward the nearest tree and offered her hand. I hesitated. She was just so... mysterious. She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I'm not going to bite! You're as bad as one of my friends..." She trailed off and her smile was replaced by a look of confusion. "What year is it?" "2003." Her face fell. "As one of my friends WAS." She corrected herself. She sighed, grabbed my wrist, and ran toward the darkness. However, just as we were about to hit, darkness swallowed us, and a few seconds later, I passed out.

-SHADOWTRAVEL SKIP- Shyra's P.O.V.- When we fell out of the shadows and onto the beach, I noticed immediately, that Johnathan had passed out. I layed him on the sand and knelt down to wake him up. I shook him and called his name until, finally, his eyes opened. I sighed in relief and straightened up. My breath blew his blond hair out of his blue eyes. I stood up and offered him my hand. He got to his feet shakily, then asked the question I had known was coming. "What-was-that?" "I do NOT want to talk about it." I replied as I dusted off my pants so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes, which I could practically feel on my back. I unbent, staring at familiar strawberry fields. "Let's go meet Chiron." When we walked in, I put my head down so Chiron wouldn't recognize me. Johnathan introduced me, and I lifted my head, surprising the old centaur. Soon enough, though, he sent us off to the Bonfire. After it was done, everyone went to bed, with me and Johnathan the only ones left. I yawned. "Good night, sun head." It was a joke, but he looked at me strangely. "Sun head?" He blinked, and his expression was priceless. "You are a son of Apollo, right?" "Yeah." I winked, and ran off into the night, leaving my first friend from the modern world sitting at the hearth, bewildered.


	2. Chapter 1: Percy's Arrival

**T.C.D.W. : Hey, guys! *in slightly creepy voice* I'm BACK! *laughs maniacally* Thanks to all the readers for this story and the 1 reviewer who didn't flame me. But guess what! It's my 1st week anniversary on FanFic! YAY! And, no, Daniel, we are NOT going to have a party!**

**Daniel: *pouts* Awwwww! *puppy eyes T.C.D.W.* Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

**T.C.D.W. :NO! Anyways..**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think Rick Riordan is a PJATO, HOO, and HP obsessed girl who's writing random stories about whatever pops into her head concerning her favorite series, now is he? No, he is most definitely not. Live with it.**

**P.S. - And PLEASE stop asking(or telling-FLAMERS!) me about this being a Mary Sue fic. Because it's not.**

**Shyra: Yeah! Besides-**

**T.C.D.W :OK, let's not scare the readers. *starts pushing Shyra towards a corner and looks over her shoulder* Let's start, shall we?**

2005: Shyra's P.O.V.- Everything WAS normal for my first two years back at camp. Train, train, train with the only friends I had: Johnathan, Amelia-Daughter of Aphrodite, and Annabeth. Then along came the day that the goofy friend I call Kelp Head stumbled into Camp Half-Blood and changed my life forever. I was disemboweling dummies(and don't ask me why it's fun, it just is!)when he crossed the boundary lines. I dropped everything and ran over to help. We were just getting him settled on the porch when Annabeth said "He's the one. He must be." I rolled my eyes at Annabeth-she ALWAYS did this-as we brought him in in Chiron's orders.

**Sorry about the short chapter! It's just that that was the entire chapter! I promise the next one will be a lot longer!**


	3. STOP SOPA!

_**A.N:**_

**_SOPA IS BACK! THAT'S RIGHT, ONCE AGAIN PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO PASS THAT SO CALLED 'PROTECTION' ACT THAT WILL SHUT DOWN OUR BELOVED ! ALERT EVERYONE YOU KNOW AS WELL AS AUTHORS HERE AND TELL THEM TO VSIT THE LINKS BELOW (REMOVE SPACES) :_**

_**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**_

_**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**_

_**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**_

_**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4 **_

_**PROTECT FANFICTION AND OTHER THINGS THAT WILL BE CONSIDERED FELONS, THAT'S RIGHT, FELONS!**_

_**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FACEBOOK FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!**_


	4. I might have a sibling

The boy woke up and passed out again several times before finally coming around for good on the porch. He had a conversation with Grover and went through introductions. Chiron decided he wouldn't watch the orientation video, which I knew would cause a lot of problems in the future. We visited cabin 11 after the tour and he made a total fool of himself. Annabeth and I dragged him out before he could get himself an early reputation. ﾓJackson, you have to do better than that!ﾔ She snapped. ﾓWhat?ﾔ I rolled my eyes. He was clueless. ﾓI can't believe I thought you were the one.ﾔ That's where I tuned out. Despite that I still caught some stuff. Gajillion is not a word. However, Annabeth finally got it through to him that he was a demigod, when we were interrupted by the wonderful Lady Boar Butt. ﾓWell! A newbie!ﾔ We could hear Clarisse yelling from across the field. ﾓClarisse,ﾔ Annabeth sighed. ﾓWhy don't you go polish your spear or something?ﾔ ﾓSure, Miss Princess, so I can run you through with it on Friday night.ﾔ ﾓErre Es Korakas!ﾔ ﾓWe'll pulverize you. Who's this little runt?ﾔ I groaned. Introductions again! Annabeth gestured to the daughter of Ares. ﾓPercy Jackson, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares.ﾔ I chimed in with ﾓAlso known as the lovely Lady Boar Butt.ﾔ The latter scowled and glared at me. I returned the favor with a smirk. Percy blinked. ﾓLike...ﾔ He said. ﾓThe war god?ﾔ Clarisse sneered. ﾓYou got a problem with that?ﾔ ﾓNo,ﾔ He countered. I sensed a snarky comeback. ﾓIt explains the bad smell.ﾔ I sniggered while holding back laughter. Now that was a good one. Maybe Percy wouldn't be such a bad addition to Camp Half-Blood after all. Clarisse growled. ﾓWe got a initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy.ﾔ ﾓPercy.ﾔ ﾓWhatever. Come on, I'll show you.ﾔ ﾓClarisse-ﾔ Annabeth tried to speak up, but Clarisse cut her off. ﾓStay out of it, Wise Girl.ﾔ She obviously didn't want to, but Annabeth did. In a few seconds, Percy was already being dragged to the toilets. ﾓLike he's Big Three material. The Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking.ﾔ Her siblings snickered, and I clenched my fists, trying to control my anger. You never, ever judge a book by its cover. Not only that, but the 'Big Three material' comment got me. Don't bring that up around me. Suddenly, the water shot out of the toilets and made an arc over Percy's head. The water hit Clarisse and knocked her on her butt. The other toilets exploded as well as the showers and the Ares girls were pushed out the doors of both the bathroom and the cabin. As soon as they were out, the water shut off. The entire bathroom was flooded, and Annabeth hadn't been spared at all, for she was dripping wet. I realized that me and Percy were on the only dry spots in the room. And when I say only, I mean only. Annabeth and I stared at Kelp Head. Finally, she broke the silence. ﾓHow did you-ﾔ It was obvious that he meant what he said next. ﾓI don't know.ﾔ We exited the cabin, and the gang was both laying and covered in muck. Clarisse glared at him with loathing. ﾓYou are dead, new boy. You are totally dead.ﾔ She bit out the words. He probably should have left it alone, but he retorted: ﾓYou want to gurgle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth.ﾔ As we were leaving, Percy spoke up again. ﾓ What?ﾔ He asked. ﾓWhat are you thinking?ﾔ ﾓI'm thinking,ﾔ She said, ﾓThat I want you on my team for Capture The Flag.ﾔ Meanwhile, I was thinking that I might, just might, have a sibling.


End file.
